


Ladders Are A Girl's Best Friend

by feloniousjunk



Series: Smutty Doctor Who Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Classic Who Companions, Companions, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Second Doctor Era, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: 100-word drabble of the smutty variety. While fleeing the Cybermen, Jamie and Victoria argue over who climbs the ladder first.





	Ladders Are A Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria is written as 19-20 years old, in line with the age of the actress who played her at the time. All other characters are also over the age of consent.

  Urgent footsteps pounded, splashing wet underfoot.   
  Jamie glanced back into the dark tunnel, then ran on. The enemy trailed behind, slow but tireless.   
  He was nearly at the ladder. Nearly safe.   
  
  At the foot of the ladder, Jamie waved his friend ahead. "Up ye go, Victoria, quick!"  
  "Oh no you don't, Jamie McCrimmon," she glowered, poking his chest. "I know your game."  
  "I dunno what ye mean!" protested Jamie. Clanking footsteps grew louder.  
  "You always make me go first."  
  "Och fine, I'll go!" said Jamie. He grabbed a rung and climbed.  
  
  Victoria followed with a grin, peeking up Jamie's kilt.


End file.
